I don't understand
by Shortstuff
Summary: During Wipeout, the pod squad discover a new alien
1. Default Chapter

Author: Shortstuff  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Roswell or any of the characters in the Roswell series. Emma and Maizy, however are mine.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The story takes place during Wipeout, and then goes off on it's own tangent. This is told from the point of view of a new alien, Emma, who was not aware she was an alien. This is the first part of a story. Other parts will follow  
  
Feedback: Feedback is always welcome, and greatly appreciated even negative comments.  
  
I Don' Understand  
  
From a very young age, I knew I had "gifts". That's what my parents called them. "Gifts" I was given some very strict guidelines on when I could use my gifts. Around the house was fine, as long as just my parents were home, and even then it was to be at a minimum. I was under no circumstances to tell people I had gifts. Mama told me people wouldn't understand. I was to never heal myself or anyone else. I could only heal cuts and scrapes anyway. They wouldn't even let me fix my eyes. They said that my glasses were just fine. They really are groovy. They're black around the rims and ..ok I got off topic. Sorry. My parents made it very clear they wanted me to use my gifts as little as possible, but they encouraged me to keep them sharp. " You never know when they may come in handy, " they always say. But they never wanted me to use my gifts as a crutch. I was to learn to learn to go through life only using my gifts when I felt it was necessary.  
  
When I was younger, I asked them why they never used their gifts. They looked at each other, and then said that they did not have the same gifts I did. When I asked why, they changed the subject. They never explained. That also never told me that I was not the only one who had special powers. I wonder sometimes how long I would have gone without knowing had it not been for that day.  
  
It started out like any other. It was hot and humid. I was sitting on the porch swing at my house reading a Jane Austin novel. I was using my report card as a bookmark. My mind, ever wondering, remembered that my report card needed to be signed. Since I have a very bad habit of putting things off, I decided that I needed to get my butt off the swing, and ask my mom to sign my report card. I had received A's as usual. To be honest, school annoyed me. It hardly takes any effort on my part. If it wasn't for Maizy, I don't know how I'd get through a day without going to sleep. Maizy is my best friend, although even she doesn't know about my gifts.  
  
I went inside, report card in hand, to find my mom. But as I went through the house, I couldn't find her. "Mom," I yelled. We don't have a big house, so it was easy to realize she wasn't there. I checked the garden to see if she had gone outside. She wasn't. My dad was working out of town and had taken the only car, so I knew she hadn't have left the house. It was then that I realized our normally loud and boisterous neighborhood was eerily silent. I couldn't see anyone outside. Not even Mr. Gregory and he always mows his lawn on Saturday. I started to panic. This was like a bad horror movie. I wrote my mom a note saying I had gone riding to Maizy's house. I was too scared to use the phone and find out she wasn't there, and I didn't want to stay home, because the silence was deafening. Yeah, I know that cliché, but let's see how original you are when you feel like you stepped into the Twilight Zone. I went the garage, grabbed my bike, and headed toward Main Street.  
  
Roswell may be a small town, but on a Saturday morning there is a lot of hussle and bussle. Except today that is. I didn't see anybody. I was ridding on Main Street when I heard voices coming from the Crashdown. People! The voices didn't sound familiar, but at this point I didn't care just as long as they were human. Then I realized I did know one of the voices. I opened the door.  
  
"Kyle!" I ran to my cousin. I knew that we had never really been the best of friends and that he thought I was a nerdy brat, but I had never been so happy to see someone. Then I realized everyone else was looking at me. Even Kyle and Uncle Jim, who I realized was also there, were looking at me like I had grown a second head. I just stood there, unable to move. Everyone exchanged glances, as if they were puzzled that I was here. Some even had fear. Finally I sat down on one of the stools. Uncle Jim sat down next to me.  
  
"Are you okay Emma," Uncle Jim asked me.  
  
"Physically yeah. But I don't understand what's going on. I mean I was out side reading a book, and then I went to check on Mom and she wasn't there, and this is the first place where I've seen anybody. It's almost like we're in a time warp or something." I told my self I wouldn't cry, but seeing my Uncle Jim was so comforting, I found tears rolling down my eyes as I told my story.  
  
"So you were in town this morning" Uncle Jim asked me with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You didn't leave town for any reason."  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
The dark haired boy was starting to get antsy. "We can figure out what she's doing here later. Right now we have to move everybody to the UFO center."  
  
Tess (I knew her vaguely because she was staying at Uncle Jim and Kyle's house) looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. " How do we know she's not a skin, or a shapesifter, or a million other things we haven't even thought of? Look if she was in town then she obviously is not.."  
  
"What are you talking about," I said as I dried my tears. "What am I obviously not."? I got up off my stool and looked right at her.  
  
The dark haired boy, whose name was Max, as I later found out, told Tess to lay off, that questions could come later. He then proceeded to tell us how we were all getting to the UFO center. I went with Uncle Jim, two girls named Liz and Maria, and Tess, who still looked at me like I was hiding something.  
  
While at the UFO center, I sat down on the stairs and hugged my knees. Maria sat beside me.  
  
"Scary day, huh." Maria asked. All I could do was nod. I didn't want her to go off on me, or start accusing me of things like Tess did.  
  
"So, how are you related to Kyle?"  
  
That seemed like a safe question, and she did seem nice. "My mom and his dad are brother and sister."  
  
" Do you have any idea what happened to everybody?"  
  
"None. The only thing I can figure is that everybody that is left has something in common. I would say adolescents, but Uncle Jim is here." I tried to smile, but my heart wasn't in it.  
  
"Look. I'm going to tell you something I think you need to know."  
  
"What does she need to know?" Tess said walking up to us.  
  
"Tess, if we don't tell her something, how she is going to know to be careful. She's Kyle's cousin, so I don't think she's anything more than she says she is."  
  
I'd wish they would quit talking about me in third person. It was really getting on my nerves.  
  
" How do we know she's not a shapesifter?" Tess asked. Her voice rose with each word and everyone turned in our direction. Everyone was still giving me a looking at me, and I could tell Tess had said out loud what they all wanted to know. I had my own question.  
  
"What's a shape shifter?" I asked in a quite voice. Tess freaked me out, and she still made me nervous. Maria gave Tess a look as if to say, "I told you so." Tess whispered something to Maria.  
  
Maria got up and Tess sat on the other side of me. "Do you have any special talents, Emma?"  
  
What kind of question is that? I wondered. "Well, I can sing pretty good. I'm an honor student. I can name all 31 flavors at Baskin Robbins. What exactly do you mean by talents?"  
  
"I'm going to show you something. I need for you to give me your glasses."  
  
I really didn't want to give Tess my glasses, but I wanted to see what she was going to show me, and it's not like I can't see without them. "What's your favorite color, Emma," Tess asked as she held my glasses. "Baby Blue" I said, my hands fidgeting, wondering what exactly Tess was going to do. Tess waved her hand over my glasses. My glasses went from black to baby blue.  
  
Oh my stars! Tess was like me. She had gifts like I did. But how is that possible? I thought I was the only one. I didn't know what to think. I just looked at Tess like with a poker face, showing no expression. Tess looked at me trying to decode my reaction. "Could you please change them back now," I asked Tess in an even tone. "As much as I like baby blue, my glasses look better in black." "You change them back, Emma. And don't tell me you can't, because I know you can otherwise you wouldn't be able to stay so calm."  
  
I wasn't sure what to do. I had always been told to never tell anyone, but this was not your normal circumstance. Besides I wanted to show Tess she didn't scare me. I grabbed my glasses back from Tess. I waved my hand back over my glasses and changed them back to black. "Anything else Blondie?" I asked her. She stared at me with her in shock. "I suspected but I never really thought. " She pinched my skin. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "I already answered your question." Just then I saw another person in the UFO center. At least I thought it was another person, and I was elated that someone else had managed to come through the time warp or what ever this was. Then I heard Maria yell for Tess. Tess ran over to the person and kicked him in the back. Then it evaporated. I don't know any other way to describe it. Now I was scared. What kind of alternate universe was I in? Was this a bad dream? People were talking, but all I could see were mouths moving. The only thing I understood was Kyle said his dad was gone, and Tess said that I was an alien but not a skin. An alien. What did she mean? Aliens were little green men or ET or.oh I don't know. I had never really thought about it. Is that why I have gifts? Are Mom and Dad aliens too? And what did she mean, "skin". Then I noticed Max was looking at me.  
  
"Do you have any special powers?" Max demanded to know. Figuring I had nothing to loose, I told him the truth. " I can change molecular structure, I can move things with my mind, and I can see music." "She'll come with us to the school." I was in a daze. I just did as I was told. I hugged Kyle goodbye, or should say he hugged me. Kyle, Maria, and Liz left. Then I followed Max, Tess, and the other one, Michael to the school. Michael turned to me. "What do you mean you can see music?"  
  
I didn't answer him. I didn't even know why we were going to the school. Something about skins, the thing that I apparently was not. I didn't understand anything. Once we were at the school, Max whispered something to Tess. Tess shook her head. The trio walked me to the Eraser Room, a room that I had heard many things about but had yet to grace it's presents.  
  
Tess smiled at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I've been rude to you okay, but I thought you might be an enemy, but you don't know enough to be our enemy. I know that you don't understand what's going on, and later when this is all over, I'll explain it to you. I know what's it like to feel like you've been thrown in a situation that you feel you weren't' given all the facts. But right now I need you to stay in here. Don't open the door for anyone. Use your powers if you have to."  
  
I didn't hear much after that. I just sat in the eraser room and waited, and wondered how anyone would think this place was romantic. Finally Tess came to get me, but she looked so tired and worn out, I didn't have the heart to ask her all I wanted to know. Max told me to go straight home, but not to tell anyone what I remembered. He also said that he needed to talk to me later.  
  
I still didn't understand what all had happened, but I did know that my life was now changed in a way that I could never fathom. But I was still nerdy Emma. That never changes.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Partial Explanations

Partial Explanations  
  
My weekend went pretty uneventful after that. I mean uneventful except for that the fact that I now knew that I was an alien. My mom noticed my quietness, but wrote it off to hormones. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how I left the house so fast without her seeing me.  
  
"Just call me the flash, Mom."  
  
She shook her head and laugh. I wonder if I do have power to transport myself. I feel as if I know nothing of my powers. Actually I don't.  
  
Max didn't come by to see me over the weekend. I was half hopping he would, and half hopping he would forget my existence. No such luck.  
  
It was Monday morning, and I was standing talking to Maizy. Or I should say Maizy was talking to me. "So," Maizy was saying, "Robbie and I went out Saturday night. It was okay. Mediocre really. I just didn't feel any sparks. But I could feel sparks with him." By the change in her tone, I somehow figured she was talking about someone else. "Who are you talking about?" I asked. I was use to Maizy changing topics fast, but that was even fast for her. Before she could respond, a male voice spoke behind me.  
  
"Emma, I was hoping I would see you this morning."  
  
Oh my stars, I didn't expect him to talk to me at school. As I slowly turned around, I could see Maizy through the corner of my eye, with a " what haven't you told me" expression on her face. "I umm..well…"  
  
Max looked intently at me. I was on my fourth "Umm…" when Max said " I just wanted to know if needed a ride home after school today? Your uncle mentioned you didn't have a car, and I know walking can be a pain." "Umm…Ok…thank you." He shot me a smile. "Okay then I'll meet you out front." "Umm…" I said as he walked away.  
  
" I thought you said you said your weekend was Dullsville." Maizy complained as soon as Max was out of ear shot."  
  
"It was." I replied  
  
"Any weekend that involves Max Evans cannot be dull."  
  
"Who said my weekend involved Max Evans."  
  
"Please, if you knew Max Evans well enough to give you a ride I would have know about it by now."  
  
"We don't. He's a friend with my cousin. I saw my cousin this weekend, and Max happened to be there. End of story." Well that is sort of what happened. I did see Kyle and he was with Max.  
  
Maizy was about to say more and knowing Maizy it would be a mouthful, but luckily the bell rang. "Saved by the bell," I said as I closed my locker with a snap. "Ok, Zack Morris, but don't think you're going to get out of this." I knew Maizy wouldn't let up. I didn't have much time to worry about Maizy though. I had to walk up to English.  
  
I love English. Granted, I wish I had more creative freedom then they give us in school. (One can only write so many compare and contrast papers, before one wants to spew) As I open up "The Great Gatsby" I wonder if my planet has books? I learn best through reading. Maybe if I could read a book about my planet. As if they would have one at the local library. Excuse me Miss Troll. Do you have any books on my home planet? No, Miss Troll, not Earth, my real planet. Wouldn't work.  
  
My day passes in a daze. During lunch, I learn that while Maizy didn't find "sparks" with Robbie, Robbie took a liking to her. He asked her out for next weekend. Maizy said yes and is hoping that maybe this time she will feel sparks. It felt nice to hear normal problems. I wonder what Maizy would say if I told her what really happened this weekend. She would think I was joking. That I was making fun of our city's main tourist attraction, which I actually do quite frequently. Ironically, I dressed up as an alien last Halloween and said that I was looking for my native planet, and had been trapped on Earth since 1947. Little did I know. Towards the end of lunch, Maizy asked me if I thought Max might have a crush on me. Milk flew out of my mouth. "You have got to joking!" I explained loudly enough to turn a few heads. Then I just started laughing. "Max Evans has no romantic interest in me. I can tell you that for a fact." Please, like Max would like me. There's nothing wrong with me or anything, it's just that my mind isn't really thinking about getting a date in light of the fact that I am an alien, a minor thing I have to focus on. Maizy laughed with me, even thought she didn't know why I was laughing. I have one of those types of laughs that makes everyone know it's me right off. Me and Tickle Me Elmo.  
  
After school, I stood on the stairs outside where everyone waits for rides. I realized I had no clue what Max drove. As each car drove by, I would try to peek into the windows, and see if Max was the driver. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. I jumped as I heard a car horn blaring. The jeep caught me off guard. I have never pictured Max Evans in a jeep. I figured he'd have a car with a top. What do they do when it rains?  
  
I climbed into Max's jeep. And I do mean climb. I am not the tallest person in the world. We were quite for a long time. Finally didn't take it anymore. "Are you going to tell me about this alien thing or not?". Even after I asked.  
  
"We come from a planet named Antar. At least Tess, Michael, Isabel and I do. We assume you do too since you have similar powers and appear to be a hybrid." He was so calm it was getting on my nerves. I mean I was about to go crazy. And he just sits there and speaks in a tone of voice as if we were talking about the football game.  
  
"What's a hybrid?"  
  
"It a mixture of human and alien. You are an alien and a human all in one."  
  
"Is that all you all know about yourselves…us?"  
  
Max looked sad for a second. Then shook his head. "No. There is more to the story."  
  
"On our planet there was a war. Over what, I don't fully understand. I was king. Tess was queen. Isabel was my sister. And Michael was my right hand man."  
  
Okay now I'm confused. "And what was I? Court Jester. And why are we here on Earth?"  
  
"We're on Earth to save our planet."  
  
"They sent us to another planet to save our planet. Does that make sense to you?"  
  
Max smiled. "I hadn't really thought about it."  
  
"And where do I fit in?"  
  
"Well that's what we don't understand. You aren't one of the royal four. You aren't in the destiny book." Seeing my look of confusing, he said "Another story."  
  
Max told me as much as he and the others knew, which honestly wasn't much. He also explained how Kyle and the other humans discovered the fact that aliens were in Roswell. When he dropped me off at home, I was still confused. Max and the others had no clue how I fit in. I'm still betting on the Court Jester theory. 


End file.
